


Afternoon Interrupted

by Desdemonia



Series: Biweekly Prompt Challenge [8]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 13:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdemonia/pseuds/Desdemonia
Summary: Someone (It's probably Solok) reports the crew of DS9 for conduct unbecoming of an Starfleet officer, after they see how familiar and close they are to each other.





	Afternoon Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for the Biweekly Challenge of the kiradax server **_you fly, I'll shoot_** on discord with the prompt: **starfleet mandated trust/efficiency exercise group class after a failed performance review**

“And you’re telling me,” Benjamin Sisko said with a clearly affronted expression, “That you are enforcing this outdated class on the senior officers of this station, when they have passed their standard evaluations?” He had the deep glare of someone that was moments away from causing some kind of internal affairs investigation by being able to explode an Admiral’s head with just a look.

“Ah, but you fail to grasp the extenuating circumstances, Captain,” Alynna Nechayev explained with a small smile on her face. “I have a report sitting on this very PADD,” she brandishes the PADD in front of the screen, “Tipped to me by someone that was witness to behavior unbecoming of officers serving within Starfleet.”

She puts the PADD down to quickly for Sisko to even be able to see who it may have been the snitch who had reported them, but he would bet every single latinum strip Curzon (and later Jadzia) had gotten him as gifts that it was Solok. It was probably marked as an anonymous tip anyway.

“What I want to know Admiral, is why are you insisting on inconveniencing this crew to  _ such _ extent,” Sisko leaned forward, closer to the screen, “When you know very well that the officers you mentioned are on loan from the Bajoran Militia on the joint operation of this station and therefore,  _ not _ subject to the Starfleet Operations’ Performance Review Board.”

Nechayev just took a dismissive glance at a PADD she was holding, before turning back to her screen, “Believe what you will, Commander, the decision has been made. Nechayev out.” Was all she said before the comm call disconnected.

Sisko slumped back into his chair, a tired look on his face, before turning to his whole senior staff, who were all perched on various positions over his quarters looking apprehensive and waiting for him to address them, “It seems that the  _ Admiral _ ,” and here he stressed the word with as much disdain as was possible, “has gotten us by a technicality,” he raises his hands at Kira and Ezri’s instant looks of consternation, preempting any objections.

“It was absolutely through no fault of you two,” Sisko shook his head, “The Admiral just has some kind of ulterior motive with this, it’s clear, and she would have found another way to do it either way.” He shook his head, “I bet it was Solok.”

“So, what? We’ll let her do this to us?” Dax asks, tilting her head back and putting a hand on Kira’s shoulder, chin set and determined even if her cheeks were slightly flushed.

Sisko just smiles, giving a brief grin to Ezri, “Well, we  _ are _ here now, aren’t we? What better way to turn this into an inconvenience to  _ her _ than to do  _ exactly _ what she wants?” He turns to face his crew, a mischievous look on his face, “By regulation of Starfleet’s Ops division, I can start the Trust and Efficiency Exercise  _ right now _ , if there’s no other unbiased officer. And if we hurry, we’ll finish before the Admiral’s appointed officer’s transfer notice arrives.”

O’Brien just grumbles, “Of course, a Trust and Efficiency Exercise! Nothing i’d love to spend my afternoon doing more.” he mumbled to Julian, who lets out a small snort.

Sisko shook his head, moving to stand, “Now Chief, the sooner we do this, the sooner we can send the filed reports back to Starfleet Operations, and the sooner we can be free of this nightmare.” He move to the door, only briefly turning to the rest of the senior staff, raising his eyebrow, “Come on people! Let’s go!”

As they filed out of Commander’s quarters, Kira turned to Ezri, entwining their hands, smirking at Ezri, who’s frowning with a mix of frustration and concern, “I bet that’s not how you thought we were going to spend our off-duty afternoon, huh?”

Ezri let out an embarrassed laugh, “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up! We had the holosuite reserved! Now there goes my latinum. You know Quark doesn’t let people cancel their reservations.” She pouts.

Kira leaned in, giving Ezri a quick peck on the cheek, “Don’t worry, once this whole affair is over I'll make it up to you.”


End file.
